Anniversaire
by Alounet
Summary: Cadeau d'anniversaire pour mon Titou :) Il y a du Karley, du Faberry, du Brittana et un soupçon de Blam ! Joyeux Anniversaire ! Femslash très explicite !


**Titre** : Anniversaire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sexe entre six filles / Bromance entre gars

**Avertissements** : La première partie contient un femslash très très très explicite !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Demain, 18 janvier, c'est l'anniversaire d'un de mes amis que j'aime le plus ici. Mon Titou, mon Thibault. Même si on a plus forcément le temps de se parler beaucoup, constamment et tous les jours, je voulais lui dire que je pensais fort à lui ! Même si j'ai essayé - croyez moi j'ai essayé - de le rendre gay et d'en profiter, il aime les femmes. Pour son amour des femmes, la première partie est un grand cadeau que je lui fais... Moi qui suis nul en femslash xD Et pour mon amitié, c'est la seconde partie que je lui offre :p Joyeux anniversaire mec ! J'te kiffe, et ça tu le sais ^^

* * *

Marley, à genoux devant Kitty, venait de lui enlever sa culotte à l'aide de ses dents. La jeune chanteuse regardait de manière timide sa partenaire de jeux depuis maintenant un mois.

Kitty, qui aimait dominer les choses, la regarda de toute sa séduction et un seul regard suffit pour que Marley n'utilise sa langue et joue avec la partie la plus intime de la blonde.

Cette dernière gémissait et se laissait aller à quelques expressions un peu trop familières. Mais la langue - de plus en plus experte - de sa petite-amie la faisait atteindre des sommets en terme de septième ciel.

Kitty se laissa tomber de tout son corps dans son lit, agrippant les draps dans ses mains, se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de gémir trop bruyamment.

Marley elle, continuait d'explorer le vagin de la cherleader. Bientôt, les mains de Kitty attrapèrent les épaules de Marley, lui demandant de remonter tout en continuant ses caresses buccales. Marley embrassa progressivement le ventre de la blonde, puis remonta, ses mains commençant à jouer avec les seins petits mais fermes de Kitty.

Dans la chambre voisine de cet hôtel, deux autres adolescentes étaient en plein ébat. Très inspirées par ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre d'à côté.

Les doigts de Quinn s'amusaient à entrer et sortir du clitoris de Rachel. Cette dernière embrassait en même temps sa petite-amie dans le cou. Les mains de la brune descendaient le long du corps de la blonde pour masser les belles fesses de l'étudiante de Yale.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait rejoindre Marley et Kitty ? demanda Rachel.

Pour toute réponse, Quinn retira ses doigts de l'intimité de la chanteuse, l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina dans le couloir.

-Tu es folle! lança Rachel paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un ne les découvre nues toutes les deux dans ce couloir.

Mais Quinn ne répondit pas à ses objections, elle entrait déjà dans la chambre voisine. Devant elles, Kitty et Marley étaient elles aussi en plein ébat sexuel.

Kitty regarda avec envie arriver les deux autres jeunes filles et les gratifia d'un sourire:

-Joignez vous à nous.

Quinn fut la première à rejoindre le lit pour partager un baiser passionné avec Kitty tandis que Marley, elle continuait de jouer avec la poitrine de la cherleader.

Timidement, Rachel avança, cherchant sa place dans cette histoire. Elle décida de s'agenouiller devant les fesses rebondies de Marley et de laisser ses doigts - et sa langue - jouer avec l'intimité qu'elle trouva face à elle.

Les quatre jeunes femmes échangèrent baisers, caresses. Des gémissements et des murmures flottaient dans l'air.

Et c'est très naturellement qu'arrivèrent - encore habillées mais pour très peu de temps - Santana et Britttany, main dans la main. Elles commencèrent à s'embrasser tout en se déshabillant mutuellement. Brittany sauta la première dans le grand lit, caressant Quinn d'une main et Kitty d'une autre. Santana rejoignit naturellement les deux autres brunes qu'elle gratifia tour à tour d'un baiser très chaud.

Une odeur de sexe flottait dans la pièce et les six filles semblaient bien s'amuser, les unes avec les autres.

-Attends mais c'est trop gros, tu délires là ?

Sam venait de poser la question à un Puck chaud bouillant alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans le sous-sol de la maison des Hudson-Hummel.

-Il a tout inventé, assura Blaine en reposant sa bière sur la table.

Ryder et Finn acquiescèrent.

-Elles sont pas toutes devenues lesbiennes ? demanda Artie.

-Brittany ne l'est plus, assura Sam.

Devant cette constatation indiquant que lui même sortait avec la jeune femme, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de boire à nouveau une gorgée de sa bière. Son attirance pour le jeune homme devenait vraiment gênante.

-T'imagine qu'en ce moment même, les filles sont entre elles à s'imaginer la même chose ? réalisa Jake.

-Tu penses qu'elles s'imaginent à nous voir tous ensemble en train de faire des choses sexuelles ? demanda Joe avec innocence.

-Tina c'est son genre, assura Mike qui connaissait les penchants de son ex petite-amie pour l'écriture de fanfictions mettant en scène en général ses héros préférés, mais de temps à autres certains de ses amis.

-Elles doivent mouiller rien qu'en y pensant, imagina Puck en ouvrant sa quatrième cannette de la soirée.

-Tu peux raconter une autre histoire comme ça ? demanda Finn à son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi ? Ca t'a excité un mon cochon ! taquina Puck en touchant bêtement l'entre jambe du nouveau professeur de la chorale.

Finn devint rouge et repoussa Noah tandis que les autres garçons s'accordèrent qu'il était assez doué dans le récit de ce genre d'histoires.

-Okay, j'en raconte une autre. A condition que deux d'entre vous s'embrassent pour le fun!

Il y eu de légères indignations et des protestations, jusqu'à ce que Sam ne propose:

-Je vais le faire moi. Ca me dérange pas, j'ai déjà embrassé des mecs.

Tout le monde regarda le blond de façon interloqué, en particulier Blaine.

-Je savais que tu te tapais le farfadet dans ton coin l'année dernière, lança Puck.

Sam ne répondit pas à cette accusation. Il se contenta de se lever pour faire semblant d'hésiter à choisir l'un des garçons. Assez naturellement, son choix s'arrêta sur Blaine qu'il releva précipitamment de son fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda anxieusement l'ancien Warbler.

-Je te Sammevanise !

Et après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots, Sam s'approcha de Blaine et l'embrassa chaleureusement sur la bouche, en prenant bien soin d'introduire sa langue et de jouer avec celle de son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, Sam lui dit:

-Après tout c'est mon anniversaire. Une histoire cochonne de Puck, et un roulage de pelle de mon meilleur pote.

Blaine était gêné par cet échange qui lui donna l'une de ses plus belles érections, tandis que Sam reprenait sa place initiale.


End file.
